<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maltese macaroon by plenitude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710904">maltese macaroon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plenitude/pseuds/plenitude'>plenitude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hybrid AU, M/M, PLEASE STOP ME BEFORE I CROWD THE TAGS WITH EVERYTHING SEJUNIE, hybrid!sejun, master!seungsik, please imagine sejun as a maltese... very cute, sejun is maltese hybrid, sejunie blep, tiny sejun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plenitude/pseuds/plenitude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>seungsik would never tell anyone about the secret recipe of his successful, popular little bakery. (the secret consists of a very cute, very disobedient maltese hybrid named im sejun.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>maltese macaroon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so. before i get you all confused... this is basically a hybrid au but i... kinda make it a twist? they have 2 different forms, their animal form (which is... truly animal) and the human form (like the hybrid we all know and edit for... with additional animal ears, and tails). and they can switch between those two forms as they like! and in this universe, hybrids are still considered as taboo so... it's much safer for them to be hidden away.  actually i don't know why i make it like this. please bear with me.</p><p>i hope you guys don't feel it, but if you do... i'm sorry for the rushed ending :( i never predict that this is going to be soooo long like... this... so along the way i was just... tired and want some part to be over *guilty as charged* but i really like the idea and the journey writing it. this is... truly... my fastest writing. i think. rip. i hope the speed didn't really interferes with the quality.</p><p>welp now i'm rambling. this is maybe my longest author notes too.</p><p>anyways. this is commissioned by <span><a href="https://twitter.com/everealm">@everealm</a>. &lt;3</span></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>orang-orang sering bertanya pada seungsik, <em> apa sih rahasia bakerymu </em>?</p><p>beberapa orang yang belum pernah mampir mengira rahasia suksesnya bakery kecil seungsik yang terletak di antara toko-toko bertema vintage adalah seungsik sendiri. seungsik dengan senyumnya yang ramah menyapa pembeli dan membuat pembelinya kembali lagi dan lagi hanya demi melihat keramahan itu. singkat kata, menurut mereka, seungsik punya <em> pelet </em>. walaupun teori itu patah dengan sendirinya ketika mereka merasakan berbagai jenis pastry yang menarik dan sangat menggugah selera, juga unik.</p><p>unik, karena di tempat mana lagi ada toko kue yang menjual pai dengan rasa lemon keju? atau makarun dengan rasa strawberry shortcake? bahkan, toko kue seungsik pernah menjual crepes suzette yang memakai anggur alih-alih jeruk—dan yang menarik, walaupun aneh, menu itu terjual habis hanya sekitar tiga jam setelah seungsik menulisnya di daftar menu istimewa yang ada pada hari itu dan hari itu saja.</p><p>dan tentu saja, semua itu membuat orang-orang semakin bertanya-tanya. apa yang membuat bakery seungsik sangat populer? beberapa bahkan berusaha membayar seungsik untuk memberi tahu apa rahasia seungsik sesungguhnya—dari mana datangnya kue-kue itu, apakah seungsik memesannya dari suatu tempat? mungkinkah seungsik membuatnya sendiri—suatu hal yang sepertinya tidak mungkin karena seungsik <em> selalu </em> berada di kasir? dan kalau begitu… bagaimana bentuk dan tampilan pembuat kue-kue yang lucu dan lezat itu?</p><p>seungsik selalu menjawabnya dengan senyum manis penuh rahasia setiap kali pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu datang. dengan mulut tertutup rapat-rapat bahkan setelah jung subin, anak dari seorang konglomerat di kota sebelah menggodanya dengan tawaran membuatkan bakery seungsik sebuah cabang dan uang berkoper-koper. tidak mungkin dia membeberkan rahasia usahanya, tapi kerahasiaan itu tak hanya berakhir sampai itu saja.</p><p>dia tidak akan membuka mulut tentang rahasia bakerynya sama sekali, ketika kunci utama bakery ini berdiri adalah seorang im sejun, maltese hybrid remaja yang menjadi peliharaan seungsik. juga, yang menjadi otak dari seluruh menu di strawberry maltese bakery.</p><p>(seungsik kadang suka tertawa sendiri ketika ia sudah menyingkir dari pandangan orang-orang tersebut—padahal nama bakerynya sudah mengatakan begitu banyak.)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>dan tentu saja, semua tidak terjadi begitu saja.</p><p>karena sebelum seungsik memiliki bakery seperti ini, dia hanyalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan bisnis dan marketing yang gencar mengikuti proyek-proyek dosen demi mengumpulkan sen demi sen uang tambahan. dan memiliki maltese hybrid muda bernama sejun, yang walaupun sangat menggemaskan, tapi juga sangat bandel dan sulit ditaklukkan. apalagi, di saat seungsik sedang sibuk—dan ketika seungsik sedang ada di tahun terakhir perkuliahannya seperti ini, seungsik benar-benar sangat,<em> sangat </em> sibuk.</p><p>dan sayangnya, bagi sejun—yang walaupun hybrid, sejatinya tetaplah seekor maltese—hal itu sangat menyebalkan. karena sejun butuh perhatian! dan atensi! dan waktu main berjam-jam! kalau seungsik tidak ada, di mana sejun bisa mendapatkan itu semua? seungsik memang tidak pernah meninggalkannya sendirian dan selalu menitipkannya di petcare… tapi itu tidak sama dengan bermain bersama seungsik. apalagi, mengingat mayoritas kalau tidak semua dari penghuni petcare bukanlah seekor hybrid… tentu rasanya berbeda.</p><p>jadi, simpul sejun kemudian—kalau seungsik terus sibuk, maka sejun akan tetap nakal dan tetap akan memumikan seisi apartemen seungsik dengan berol-rol tisu toilet ketika ditinggal sendirian. dan tetap akan menggonggong bangga ketika seungsik menepuk kepalanya sendiri dengan frustasi.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>dan kalau sejun tidak menyerah dan menurut, maka seungsik juga tidak akan menyerah. seungsik memang bukan seorang pemilik yang cukup tega, tapi sejun harus dibiasakan patuh dengan pemiliknya. demi diri sejun sendiri. dan kalau sejun sering membantah, pikir seungsik, maka setidaknya dia harus mengajarkan perintah-perintah sederhana seperti bagaimana seseorang mengajarkan trik-trik dasar kepada peliharaan anjingnya.</p><p>yang berarti—kalau sejun ingin bertingkah seperti maltese betulan, maka seungsik juga akan memperlakukannya sebagai maltese betulan. walaupun sejun protes berkali-kali, kali ini dengan suara anjingnya karena sejun menolak berubah menjadi bentuk manusianya sejak dua hari yang lalu.</p><p>“sejun, duduk!”</p><p>yang disuruh tetap tidak bergeming. seungsik menghela napas lelah. “duduk!”</p><p>masih tidak bergeming.</p><p>“sejun, <em> duduk atau kamu tidak boleh tidur di kasur </em>.”</p><p>yang disuruh baru menuruti perintahnya—<em> duduk </em> , dengan ekor yang mengibas ke sana kemari menandakan kalau ia sedang senang, lalu menggonggong dua kali seakan berkata <em> hei, aku anak pintar </em> ! membuat seungsik, pemiliknya yang dibuat pusing akan tingkahnya, menenggelamkan wajah di kedua telapak tangannya, dan <em> mengerang </em>.</p><p>ini akan menjadi sangat, sangat sulit.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“gue harus gimana, ya, chan?”</p><p>dua kepala yang sebelumnya fokus pada laptop masing-masing menoleh kepada seungsik. di keadaan seperti ini, seungsik rasa, ada gunanya juga dia punya dua teman dengan satu silabel yang sama. heo chan dan choi byungchan—seungsik hanya perlu memanggil dengan ‘chan’, dan dua-duanya akan menoleh. biasanya hal ini cukup menjengkelkan, apalagi kalau seungsik hanya memerlukan respon dari salah satu dari mereka, tapi kali ini cukup menolong karena <em> dia butuh pendapat dua-duanya. </em></p><p>sentimen yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, sepertinya, karena chan dan byungchan sama-sama menatap seungsik sinis setelah sadar bahwa tak hanya salah satu dari mereka yang terpanggil. byungchan malah bertanya dengan nada kesal, “lo nanya siapa, bang?”</p><p>“lo berdua,” ujar seungsik seakan tanpa beban. tapi bukan berarti dia lupa dengan dilemanya, karena itu dia melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, walaupun dengan suara lebih kecil, kali ini. “menurut kalian berdua, gue harus gimana, ya, sama sejun?”</p><p>chan menoleh ke sekitar mereka, memastikan kalau tidak ada yang sempat mendengar kata-kata seungsik. hybrid masihlah sebuah hal yang tidak umum menyerempet tabu di negara ini, sayangnya, dan ketahuan membicarakannya akan membuat kau dipandang dengan cukup buruk. apalagi memilikinya. karena itu, sesungguhnya yang dilakukan seungsik sekarang cukup beresiko. apalagi, mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan kampus. “emang sejun kenapa?”</p><p>“lo berdua tau kan, gue bentar lagi ada proyek,” seungsik memulai ceritanya—yang nyaris disela oleh celetukan byungchan kalau saja yang lebih tua tidak buru-buru mengangkat telapak tangannya untuk menghentikan byungchan dan membiarkannya bercerita. “<em> jangan dipotong dulu </em>. biasanya kalau ada proyek begini, gue nitipin sejun di petcare deket apartemen. tapi masalahnya, sejun sekarang ini bandel banget. kemaren petcare gue udah ultimatum, kalau sejun nggak bisa diatur, dia nggak boleh dititipin lagi.”</p><p>“emang sejun ngapain di sana, bang?” byungchan bertanya, murni penasaran.</p><p>seungsik menghela napas. “pas dilepas dari kandang, dia ngeberantakin satu petcare… <em> please byungchan, jangan ketawa </em>.”</p><p>peringatan yang terlambat, karena choi byungchan sudah tertawa—kepalanya ditelungkupkan pada meja dan bahunya naik turun dengan cepat mengikuti gelaknya yang tanpa suara, mengingat mereka masih berada di lingkungan perpustakaan. chan pun, tidak ada bedanya—lesung pipitnya muncul begitu dalam dengan senyum yang ditahan-tahan. membuat seungsik mengerang dan menaruh kepalanya dengan pasrah di meja.</p><p><em> bahkan dua temannya tidak bisa memberikan masukan apapun </em>. seungsik merasa hidup ini begitu tidak adil.</p><p>“tapi, sik,” ujar chan setelah sosok pemuda heo itu bisa mengatur komposurnya sendiri. “sejun kan, maltese. dia emang harus sering kontak sama pemiliknya. nggak bisa lo tinggal-tinggal terlalu sering. kalau lo mau dia lebih patuh, kayaknya lo yang harus ngurangin kegiatan lo dan lebih sering di apartemen, deh.”</p><p>“tapi, bang, sejun kan hybrid. emang dia nggak bisa ditinggal sendiri, ya?” komentar byungchan. “hanse—hybrid persianya seungwoo—dibiarin gitu aja nggak apa-apa, tuh.”</p><p>seungsik menghela napas, tidak mengangkat kepalanya sama sekali ketika ia menjawab. “hanse kan <em> kucing </em>. plus, dia udah lumayan dewasa, nggak, sih? sejun tuh, masih puppy. masih suka di puppy formnya sendiri dibanding human form, katanya karena spacenya jadi lebih lebar buat dia lari-lari. tapi sekarang dia lari-larinya sambil narik-narik tisu, ngeberantakin kamar gue… gue takut banget tau-tau dia ngejatohin barang terus pecah, berdarah-darah, sementara gue nggak ada di sana.”</p><p>mereka bertiga terdiam selama beberapa saat, larut pada pemikirannya masing-masing. sama-sama mencari sebuah jalan keluar, tapi <em> bagaimana </em>—ketika seungsik sudah sebegitu sibuk? pun, walaupun chan dan byungchan tahu akan keberadaan sejun, mereka juga tidak begitu mengenal sejun karena hampir tidak pernah bertemu. kalau seungsik saja sudah kebingungan, bagaimana mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa?</p><p>ujung-ujungnya, seungsik menghela napas sembari mengangkat kepalanya. “gak ada cara lain selain gue ngurangin kesibukan, ya?”</p><p>chan dan byungchan mengangguk. seungsik menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya di meja sembari mengerang. <em> buruk sekali nasibnya </em> , pikirnya dalam hati. <em> kenapa bisa-bisanya dunia ini tidak memberikan opsi lain selain itu, ya. </em></p><p>“lo kenapa sih segitunya banget ikut proyek dosen? padahal lo lagi skripsi?” tanya chan, ingin tahu.</p><p>seungsik mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menggesturkan ibu jari dan telunjuk yang bergesekan. <em> duit </em>.</p><p>chan dan byungchan mengangguk mengerti. karena semua orang, toh, pada akhirnya, akan menjadi budak uang. bukan salah seungsik kalau pemuda kang itu menjadi budak uang lebih cepat dari mereka berdua.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>beberapa hari kemudian, akhirnya seungsik menyerah juga.</p><p>tapi bukan berarti sejun mendapatkan yang dia mau. justru, sekarang mereka seakan saling beradu kekeraskepalaan, menanti siapa yang paling pertama akan luruh.</p><p>bagi seungsik,<em> bukan dia </em> . sejun juga berpikir, <em> bukan sejun yang akan mengalah </em>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>kalau memang ada komisi perlindungan hybrid, pasti seungsik akan diringkus sebagai pemilik hybrid yang tidak bertanggung jawab. dia masih memberi makan dan minum pada sejun, tentu saja, tapi juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa keinginan si hybrid maltese. seungsik masih memaksa sejun untuk masuk petcare setiap kali ia sibuk dan tidak ada di rumah seharian, membuat mereka terpaksa berpindah-pindah petcare selama seminggu karena sejun ditolak di semua tempat setelah dititipkan selama sehari. dan kalau sejun sampai di rumah, maltese itu akan memporak-porandakan seisi apartemen dan seungsik akan merapikannya tanpa suara.</p><p>untung saja tidak ada komisi perlindungan hybrid. seungsik tidak sepenuhnya tahu apakah hal itu benar-benar baik atau tidak, tapi berhubung sekarang hal tersebut cukup baik baginya, maka dia tidak protes.</p><p>tapi, untuk hari ini, seungsik pulang lebih awal. dosennya mengakhiri sesi hari ini lebih awal dan membiarkan seungsik pulang begitu saja. katanya, <em> kasihan sekali, kamu seperti tidak punya hidup di luar kampus </em> , dan membuat seungsik tertawa walaupun dalam hati berpikir, <em> yah, demi cuan, pak </em>. dampaknya bagus untuk sejun, karena dijemput lebih awal membuat hybrid maltese yang sudah dua minggu penuh menolak untuk berubah menjadi bentuk manusianya itu lebih mudah diatur di perjalanan pulang (setelah ultimatum tidak boleh kembali lagi dari petcare, tentu). begitu juga ketika mereka berada di rumah. sejun tidak berlarian di dalam apartemen dengan membawa kerusakan seperti biasa.</p><p>tapi bagi seungsik, pulang lebih cepat ataupun tidak, semua terasa sama. <em> sama capeknya </em>, kecuali dia punya waktu yang lebih lama untuk bermalas-malasan sebelum tidur. karena itu, setelah ia membersihkan diri dan apartemen seadanya, seungsik menghempaskan tubuh di kasur dan membuka youtube semata-mata untuk menghabiskan waktu—sesuatu yang hanya dia lakukan saat sedang senggang, dan dengan kesibukannya sekarang, masa di mana ia melakukan ini jadi terasa sudah lama sekali berlalu.</p><p>ibu jari seungsik memilih video tanpa banyak berpikir, untuk kemudian menontonnya dengan hanya berdasarkan rasa penasaran dan membiarkan autoplay melakukan tugasnya. apartemennya kini diisi oleh suara dari ponsel seungsik, audionya seakan memantul pada permukaan plastik, teredam pada kayu. </p><p>seungsik diam-diam melirik sejun yang masih betah berada di bentuk hewannya. dulu, sejun pasti akan ikut menonton apapun yang ditonton seungsik. entah itu video orang sedang menggambar, ataupun video orang yang melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya… semua tergantung pada mood seungsik hari itu. sejun akan menggelung di dekat seungsik, setengah memaksa untuk membuat seungsik meletakkan ponselnya agar dapat dilihat oleh dua orang, lalu mereka akan tetap berada di posisi itu sampai salah satu dari mereka mulai mengantuk dan mengakhiri acara menonton mereka demi tidur bergelung dengan satu sama lain, berbagi kehangatan di hembusan udara dingin yang berasal dari ac kamar.</p><p>sekarang, apakah sejun akan melakukan hal yang sama?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>sejun hanya bertahan sendirian selama tiga video lamanya.</p><p>hybrid maltese itu mungkin terlampau ingin tahu, mengingat seungsik terlihat begitu terfokus dengan videonya walaupun tidak banyak respon yang dikemukakan. tidak ada banyak suara yang berasal dari ponsel seungsik, pula—hanya suara-suara musik lo-fi yang menenangkan hati. pun, televisi sedang ada dalam keadaan dimatikan dan tentu saja, ponsel seungsik jelas menjadi satu-satunya benda penarik perhatian seisi apartemen. yang menjadi, sebenarnya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga sejun menyerah. </p><p>yang tidak diperkirakan seungsik, adalah sejun yang luluh hingga kembali berubah menjadi bentuk manusianya. sejun tidak sepenuhnya bergelung dan memeluk seperti biasa, tapi kepala mereka cukup berdekatan untuk telinga anjing sejun tak sengaja mengelitiki telinga seungsik, membuatnya harus menahan tawa. mereka bertahan di posisi seperti itu selama beberapa menit, menikmati tayangan di ponsel seungsik yang sedang menayangkan proses orang membuat makarun, sampai sejun memecah keheningan dengan, “dia bikin apa?”</p><p>“makarun,” jawab seungsik sambil lalu, kedua matanya masih berfokus pada tayangan video yang diputar.</p><p>“warna-warni…”</p><p>seungsik secara otomatis menoleh. suara sejun terdengar begitu <em> jauh </em>, sinar matanya seakan terhipnotis dengan bagaimana seseorang di tayangan video itu secara bergantian mengurus adonan makarun beraneka warna. begitu terpukau, dan membuat seungsik tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya, “sejun mau?”</p><p>“hah…” mata sejun mengedip sebelum menoleh, seakan mantra yang melingkupi video itu patah begitu saja. “mau apa?”</p><p>“sejun mau apa? mau makarunnya?”</p><p>di luar ekspektasi seungsik, sejun menggeleng. tangannya menunjuk sosok anonim yang sepanjang video hanya menunjukkan tangannya dan setengah badan yang tertangkap kamera. “mau bikin juga… kayak dia…”</p><p>seungsik terdiam. kepalanya memutar begitu cepat. sejun jarang sekali mengungkapkan sebuah ketertarikan akan suatu hal seperti ini—<em> apalagi </em> , yang menyita waktu seperti membuat kue. ia bahkan tidak tertarik seperti <em> ini </em> ketika seungsik menyetel video ilustrasi menggunakan cat air yang jelas juga melibatkan banyak warna. justru, yang ia ingat, sejun bahkan tidak bertahan lebih dari sepuluh menit sebelum kantuk mulai menyergap. ini benar-benar mengagetkan.</p><p>kalau saja dia bisa menggunakannya—membuat kue memakan banyak waktu. belajar membuat kue jelas memakan lebih banyak waktu lagi. kalau seungsik bisa menggunakan kesempatannya dengan baik…</p><p><em> …ada kemungkinan sejun tidak perlu ke petcare lagi. </em> walaupun, tentu, mencari sebuah tempat yang mau menerima hybrid di dalamnya adalah sebuah hal lain lagi. seungsik bahkan tidak terpikir untuk mencarinya di internet karena dia sudah tahu jawabannya: <em> tidak akan ada </em>. atau setidaknya, tidak akan tercantum dengan bebas begitu saja.</p><p>“apartemen kita nggak ada oven, sejunie.”</p><p>telinga anjing sejun terkulai begitu lemas. seungsik ingin tertawa kalau saja dia tidak perlu berpura-pura, karena dia punya rencana. ini adalah sebuah kesempatan emas—bohong kalau seungsik tidak memanfaatkannya begitu saja! pun, kalau dia bisa membuat sejun menurut padanya, hal ini jelas lebih baik lagi. “jadi, nggak bisa, ya…?”</p><p>seungsik (berpura-pura) sedang berpikir. tangannya yang bebas diketuk-ketukkannya pada dagu, dan sejun menatapnya dengan begitu tidak sabar. nadanya dibuat diseret ketika dia berbicara. “bisa… sih… tapi agak susah…”</p><p>telinga anjing sejun bergerak sungguh cepat mendengarnya, seungsik tak kuasa menahan tawa. “sejunie siap membantu!”</p><p>“pertama-tama… sejun nggak boleh nakal. nggak boleh membantah apa kata seungsikie, harus mau diatur,” ujar seungsik. dari lirikan matanya, ia tahu bahwa air muka sejun berubah menjadi cukup sedih, tapi tidak dipedulikannya. <em> sejun harus belajar bahwa setiap ia memiliki kemauan, kadang harus ada harga yang dibayarkan </em>. “kedua… sejunie belajar sendiri, nggak sama seungsikie. nggak apa-apa, kan?”</p><p>sejun terlihat seperti berpikir selama beberapa detik, lalu mengangguk walau anggukannya terlihat cukup ragu. “nggak apa-apa…”</p><p>seungsik tersenyum, lebar, dan hal tersebut mengundang sejun untuk tersenyum kembali dengan sama lebarnya, dilengkapi dengan lesung pipit yang cukup dalam di kedua pipinya. <em> menggemaskan </em>. “tapi sejunie nggak perlu takut. gurunya pasti baik.”</p><p>“baik?” </p><p>seungsik mengangguk. “nanti sejun mau bikin makarun rasa apa?”</p><p>“strawberry shortcake!” jawabannya begitu cepat muncul dengan ekor yang dikibaskan begitu cepat, membuat seungsik tertawa. tak sampai hati untuk mengatakan bahwa sejun, strawberry shortcake bukan sebuah rasa, itu adalah varian kue yang lain. tapi, mana bisa seungsik menjadi seorang advokat iblis kepada wajah yang begitu bersemangat seperti yang ditampilkan sejun sekarang ini? kalau kata byungchan, <em> dia terlalu whipped </em>. </p><p>“kalau begitu, sekarang sejun mandi, pakai baju tidurnya, terus tidur,” ujar seungsik, seluruh nada penuh otoritas yang mewarnai seluruh perintahnya pada sejun selama beberapa minggu ini hilang begitu saja. “sejunie bau banget. udah tiga minggu nggak mandi.”</p><p>sejun melesat dari kasur seungsik menuju kamar mandi dengan begitu cepat, sembari setengah berteriak, “sejunie nggak sebau itu! cuma nggak mandi dua minggu!”</p><p>ia memandangi pintu kamar mandi yang kini tertutup rapat, dengan suara percik air dan nyanyian sejun yang volumenya melampaui pintu hingga ke kamar. dia harus memutar otak demi mencari tempat yang bisa dan mau mengajarkan sejun. bohong kalau seungsik tidak terpikir tentang suatu tempat, tapi dia cukup ragu apakah mereka rela direpotkan karena <em> menyelundupkan </em> sejun jelas bukan sebuah hal yang ringan.</p><p>seungsik dalam hati mengiyakan kata-kata byungchan.<em> dia memang benar-benar terlalu lembek. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>malam itu, sejun dalam keadaan setengah tidur mengecup bibir seungsik. menggumamkan “makasih, seungsikie...”</p><p>hal itu sukses membuat seungsik terjaga sepenuhnya untuk mengambil ponselnya dari nakas demi mengirim sebuah pesan singkat penuh kata-kata permohonan kepada byungchan.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>ia sedang duduk di ruang tunggu privat tempat les membuat makarun sejun <em> slash </em> tempat seungsik akan menitipkan sejun seharian ketika byungchan datang dan duduk di hadapannya sambil bersungut-sungut. “tempat kerja pacar gue bukan petcare, ya! gak kasian apa lo sama seungwoo kalau dia lagi sibuk, terus harus merhatiin sejun juga?”</p><p>seungsik mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas meja seakan sedang memohon pada yang kuasa. “please, chan, lo harus lihat gimana ekspresinya sejun tadi,” ucapnya, begitu memelas. “asli. matanya berbinar-binar banget dan ekornya ngibas kiri-kanan. seneng banget. dia nggak pernah seseneng itu dalam tiga bulan ini…”</p><p>“itu salah lo sendiri!” tuding byungchan. “punya peliharaan tapi sibuknya keterlaluan!”</p><p>seungsik sudah membuka mulut ingin membalas, namun seungwoo dan sejun keburu muncul dari salah satu ruangan dengan raut wajah berseri-seri. apalagi sejun, hybrid maltese itu seperti diperbolehkan mengintip surga dan mendapati ada banyak mainan dan makanan di dalamnya. seungsik, terlepas dari konfliknya dengan sejun beberapa minggu ini, jelas benci sekali kalau ekspresi itu menghilang begitu saja dari wajah sejun, karena itu ia mengunci rapat-rapat kata-kata yang nyaris ia katakan pada byungchan. dan menggantinya dengan, “gimana?” yang dialamatkan pada sejun dan seungwoo.</p><p>“kalau administrasinya lancar dan kalau kalian mau, sejun bisa mulai besok,” jawab seungwoo. “pas banget slot kelas buat pemula tinggal satu. nanti gue yang ngajarin, kok, jadi lo tenang aja, sik.”</p><p>seungsik menoleh ke sejun, yang kini berceloteh tentang bagaimana bagusnya tempat lesnya dan <em> bagaimana ada banyak sekali mixer! dan oven! tapi tetap adem! </em> dan ada banyak sekali kemasan tepung dan pewarna makanan berwarna-warni kepada byungchan yang kini tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk seakan ia tidak pernah masuk ke tempat yang sama. <em> dasar scorpio </em>, umpat seungsik dalam hati. “kelasnya privat, kan, bang? sejun aman?”</p><p>“aman, kok. gue juga suka ajak hanse ke sini, bantuin kalau lagi banyak pesenan.” selain menjadi tempat les membuat kue, tempat seungwoo bekerja juga sering mendapatkan pesanan dessert dari beberapa cafe, membuat tempat ini tidak pernah sepi dari kegiatan membuat kue. “kalau sejun ngerasa gak nyaman cuma berdua sama gue, nanti bareng hanse juga bisa. tadi sejun juga gue kenalin ke berbagai jenis kue, dan dia jadi kepingin belajar yang lain juga, nggak cuma makarun doang. lumayan, lah, buat sebulan. kalau nanti kurang, bisa sekalian bantu-bantu gue juga. nggak apa-apa, kan?”</p><p>“nggak apa-apa banget, bang.” seungsik menghembuskan napas lega. “yang penting anaknya nurut dan seneng, gue udah merasa cukup banget. asli, makasih banget, bang.”</p><p>“mending lo kelarin dulu, nggak sih, administrasinya?”</p><p>seungsik nyengir, sebelum menyela rangkaian cerita sejun yang masih bersemangat untuk bercerita tentang tempat les barunya pada byungchan. “sejunie, seungsikie daftarin sejunie dulu ya? sejunie tunggu di sini.”</p><p>byungchan memasang ekspresi mau muntah yang seungsik lirik saja tidak.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>semua berjalan begitu menyenangkan bagi mereka setelahnya.</p><p>seungsik tidak lagi mendadak ditelepon karena sejun yang sedang berulah setelahnya, dan hal itu berdampak baik bagi proyek-proyek dan progres skripsinya—dosen-dosen memujinya, apalagi dosen pembimbing. tidak perlu dibayangi rasa khawatir ternyata membuat kinerjanya semakin bagus dan dia tidak perlu mengulang suatu pembahasan sekian kali hanya karena kesalahan yang sama. seungsik bahkan bisa pulang lebih cepat dari waktu biasanya karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai, seringkali bahkan harus menunggu sejun yang masih asyik menerima materi dari guru lesnya, seungwoo, sembari membuka laptop di ruang tunggu untuk mengecek pekerjaan apa saja yang akan ia kerjakan esok hari. singkat kata, ia menjadi lebih produktif.</p><p>dan sejun juga menepati janjinya. hybrid maltese itu benar-benar menuruti apa kata seungsik tanpa kecuali, begitu patuh dan membuat sejun kadangkala tak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya di pipi untuk memberikan apresiasi. yang sepertinya selalu seungsik lakukan ketika sejun menghampirinya dari studio baking yang menjadi kelasnya bersama seungwoo, dengan kantung kertas di tangan yang berisi dua-tiga porsi dari apapun yang sejun buat hari itu—sponge cake, brownies, cookies renyah hingga roll cake.</p><p>hari mereka berakhir dengan seungsik dan sejun yang bergelung di tempat tidur, sejun yang sibuk bercerita tentang harinya di tempat les—kadangkala melapor tentang hanse yang katanya ‘suka mencari masalah’ (seungsik tidak tahu kenapa, namun rasanya hanse dan sejun tak pernah sepenuhnya akur) dan sejun yang berusaha menjadi anak yang baik dengan tidak terpancing karena, <em> sejunie sudah berjanji! </em> seungsik akan mendengarkan semuanya dengan senyum di wajah, dan ketika malam sudah berubah menjadi begitu larut dan sejun masih sibuk bercerita, seungsik akan menghentikannya dengan <em> sekarang sudah malam, waktunya sejunie untuk tidur. </em></p><p>rasanya, bagi seungsik, seperti mimpi di tengah musim panas.</p><p>jadi, rasanya cukup mengagetkan bagi seungsik ketika ia datang ke tempat seungwoo demi menjemput sejun, dan disambut dengan sejun yang berlari mengitari kakinya dengan bentuk hewannya, meminta untuk digendong. sangat bukan sejun, apalagi ketika seungsik bertanya kenapa pada maltese-sejun, yang bersangkutan hanya merespon dengan dengkingan sedih. pandangan seungsik kemudian bertemu dengan seungwoo, yang sama sedihnya.</p><p>“kenapa, sih?” tanyanya pada seungwoo yang meminta dirinya untuk memasuki suatu ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruangan rapat. di dalamnya ada seorang perempuan yang menyambut mereka dengan senyum menenangkan (yang sebetulnya tidak menenangkan seungsik sama sekali), mempersilakan mereka duduk di kursi masing-masing. seungsik menaruh sejun di kursi sebelahnya, sembari mengelus sejun agar maltese tersebut merasa tenang… sekaligus mencari ketenangannya sendiri.</p><p>“perkenalkan,” perempuan itu berbicara, nadanya begitu manis, dan mengulurkan tangan. “nama saya son naeun, saya pengajar tingkat lanjut dan juga senior seungwoo.”</p><p>“seungsik,” ujarnya tanpa basa-basi sembari menjabat tangan perempuan yang bernama naeun tersebut. “kenapa ya? kok sejun jadi begini?”</p><p>“sebenarnya, tidak ada apa-apa. tidak ada masalah serius,” naeun masih terus tersenyum dan berusaha menenangkan. seungsik gatal ingin mengatakan <em> kalau nggak ada masalah serius, kenapa sejun bisa begitu sedih seperti ini sampai tidak mau kembali ke bentuk manusianya </em>. bahkan ketika dia terluka karena dicakar hanse minggu lalu saja, ia tidak seperti ini. “cuma kami rasa, ada sesuatu yang harus kami sampaikan.”</p><p>“dan itu adalah…?” benak seungsik berpacu cepat, memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan terburuk.<em> sejun mengacau di tempat ini? keberadaannya diketahui orang luar yang tidak bisa tutup mulut? apakah sejun tidak akan diterima di tempat ini lagi? lalu, ke mana sejun akan belajar membuat kue? </em> sejun terlihat begitu menyukainya, rasanya jahat sekali kalau seungsik mencabut satu-satunya kegiatannya begitu saja. apalagi ia sudah melakukan ini setidaknya selama dua bulan…</p><p>“seperti yang kita tahu, sejun ada di program untuk pemula,” ujar naeun. seungsik mengangguk karena itu memang benar—sejun memang ia daftarkan untuk program pemula mengingat sejun memang tidak pernah berkutat dengan tepung dan telur dan kawan-kawannya. “tapi program pemula akan berakhir setidaknya dua minggu lagi, sehingga seharian ini saya memantau kelas untuk menilai performa sejun.”</p><p>rasanya, seungsik tidak bisa mengambil napas sebelum naeun menyelesaikan ucapannya. seluruh kata-kata naeun seakan menyimpan sebuah tapi—dan itu membuatnya sama sekali tidak tenang. seungsik melirik seungwoo, dan wajah pacar byungchan yang kini menunduk itu tidak membantu sama sekali.</p><p>“dan… menurut saya, rasanya sayang kalau kursus baking ini tidak sejun teruskan.”</p><p>“hah?” seungsik terbelalak—dengan sangat tidak intelek, sepertinya, karena dia bisa melihat jelas bahwa naeun menahan senyum gelinya untuk timbul. dia mengira ia akan diberitahu akan sebuah hal buruk yang dilakukan sejun hari ini, dan sejujurnya, perutnya cukup mulas karena antisipasi. tapi kata-kata naeun sama sekali tidak diduga olehnya. “maksudnya?”</p><p>“maksud saya, sejun punya bakat untuk menjadi baker. saya rasa…” naeun menoleh kepada seungwoo, dan yang ditoleh mengangguk kecil. “saya rasa tidak melanjutkan kursusnya sama saja membuang bakatnya dengan sia-sia.”</p><p>seungsik menelan ludahnya, kali ini memandang sejun dengan bingung. kalau begini, kenapa sejun bertingkah begitu sedih? “terus… kenapa sejun jadi…” seungsik menunjuk pada sang maltese yang kepalaya masih terkulai sayu, tubuhnya meringkuk dengan… <em> menyedihkan </em>. “begini?”</p><p>“itu…” seungwoo mengusap belakang lehernya dengan raut wajah malu. “gue salah ngomong, sik. gue sempet bilang ke sejun kalau lesnya udah kelar, jadi… ada kemungkinan dia gak bakal ke sini lagi…”</p><p>seungsik menoleh kepada sejun, sembari menghela napas. ternyata begitu ceritanya… “oke. sejun lanjut. jadinya dua minggu lagi sejun ada di tingkat intermediate?”</p><p>seungwoo dan naeun tersenyum. di belakang kepala seungsik, rasanya ada sirine yang mulai berbunyi. <em> ada yang tidak beres dan akan diambil dari seungsik sebentar lagi </em>. “benar. untuk naik ke tingkat intermediate, administrasinya bisa diurus sekarang, lengkap dengan pembayarannya.”</p><p>uang di kantongnya habis tak bersisa hari itu, tapi rasanya sudah cukup terbalas dengan sejun yang senang bukan kepalang sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka, kontras dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya satu jam yang lalu.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“lo nggak tekor apa, bang?”</p><p>itu byungchan yang bertanya, tepat ketika dia duduk di hadapan seungsik dengan tray berisi makan siangnya. chan, yang lebih dulu duduk di sebelah seungsik jadi menoleh, melupakan catatan bimbingannya sejenak. “emang seungsik ngapain lagi?”</p><p>“lo nanya gitu seakan-akan gue sering membuang-buang uang.”</p><p>“lo tahun kemaren impulsif beli penyedot debu otomatis yang bisa jalan-jalan sendiri itu,” chan berbicara dengan nada <em> lo-nggak-bisa-mengelak-yang-ini </em> . seungsik menghela napas karena memang <em> iya </em> . dia memang pernah seimpulsif <em> itu </em>. “padahal keuangan lo lagi gak bagus sampai-sampai lo cuma makan mie selama tiga minggu. mie doang, tanpa telur, tanpa sayur. untung lo gak sampai sakit.”</p><p>“koreksi,” seakan kurang cukup, byungchan ikut menambahkan—yang namanya choi byungchan benar-benar tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan untuk mempermalukan dirinya, ya? “nggak sampai opname. orang ini harus ke dokter gara-gara diare. yang ngeselin, itu penyedot debu pada akhirnya nggak dipake juga sama dia gara-gara dikejar-kejar sejun mulu.”</p><p>“oke, oke!” seungsik mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah. “oke, gue pernah seimpulsif itu. tapi kali ini nggak. dan byungchan—lo jorok banget asli, ngomongin diare di tempat makan.”</p><p>byungchan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seakan menantang. “emang kalian lagi makan? yang mau makan kan gue,” ujarnya sementara tangannya menunjuk kepada makanannya sendiri. “kembali ke topik. lo nggak tekor? nerusin lesnya sejun sampai tingkat lanjut gitu?”</p><p>kali ini chan yang berkomentar. “<em> ngapain </em>?”</p><p>“ya tekor,” aku seungsik, menghiraukan chan sepenuhnya yang kini menatapnya dengan ekspresi begitu… tidak percaya. “tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, sepadan juga, nggak, sih? gue nggak perlu pusing mikirin sejun kayak gimana, terus gue selalu dapet kue yang berbeda-beda tiap hari tanpa perlu beli ke cafe dan mikir enak atau nggak enak karena emang udah pasti enak.” seungsik mengangkat bahu. “it’s a win-win solution. lagipula itungannya cuma beda dikit sama biaya gue selalu nitipin dia di petcare. bedanya cuma gue keluar duit di awal aja.”</p><p>chan mengangkat alis setinggi yang dia bisa (dan membuat seungsik kepingin sekali mencabuti sepasang alis itu satu-satu sampai botak). “yakin? bukan karena alasan lain?”</p><p>“bukan,” ujar seungsik, nadanya sepenuhnya yakin.</p><p>“jangan sampai lo makan mie tiga minggu lagi,” ujar chan, mewanti-wanti. “gue nggak mau denger ada cerita lo begitu lagi. udah kayak orang gak punya hidup padahal kerjaan lo banyak, tahu. gak pantes.”</p><p>byungchan menggerutu di bawah napasnya. “<em> dasar bucin sejun </em>.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>seperti kata orang bijak, hal baik pasti berakhir juga.</p><p>atau, untuk konteks ini, hal mudah. karena terlepas dari bagaimana sibuknya hidup perkuliahan dan pasang surutnya hidup sendirian (walaupun bersama peliharaan hybrid sekalipun), mereka tidak sepenuhnya hidup dalam kesulitan. kelulusan yang seungsik kejar dengan bimbingan demi bimbingan dan revisi berulang kali itu akhirnya sampai juga di depan mata, begitu juga dengan proyek-proyek dengan dosen-dosennya yang pada akhirnya menyentuh titik akhir, meninggalkan seungsik dengan sebuah titel baru: <em> pengangguran </em>.</p><p>dan di momen inilah masalah muncul. karena walaupun seungsik memiliki cukup banyak pengalaman, mencari pekerjaan tidak semudah itu. beberapa dosennya menawarinya untuk menjadi anak buah untuk proyek-proyek mendatang, namun bagi seungsik tawaran itu tidak cukup menjanjikan—terlalu jangka pendek, menurutnya. menghilangnya penghasilan jelas membuatnya cukup bingung, walaupun tentu saja seungsik masih bisa bertahan. (seungsik mungkin impulsif, tapi dia menabung dua kali lebih keras dibanding dorongan impulsifnya.)</p><p>maka keseharian seungsik berganti cukup drastis. selain kesehariannya mengantar-jemput sejun ke tempat lesnya, harinya dihabiskan dengan menunggu panggilan wawancara kerja, kadangkala mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan freelance yang jamnya cukup fleksibel.</p><p>dan bohong kalau semua itu tidak membuat seungsik sering berpikir mengenai jalan apa yang akan dia ambil. dia tak lagi merasa proyek para dosen membuatnya cukup, tapi di saat yang sama, walaupun ia sedang menunggu panggilan kerja… seungsik mulai merasa kalau bekerja di perusahaan bukanlah untuknya.</p><p>orang bilang, lulusan bisnis akan merasa lebih bangga jika mereka memiliki bisnis sendiri—permasalahannya, bisnis semacam apa yang ingin seungsik tekuni? pemuda kang seringkali menghentikan seluruh jejak pikirannya dengan mengacak rambut, merasa begitu frustasi.</p><p>yang lucu adalah, apa yang menjadi jawabannya bisa dibilang juga merupakan kemalangan mereka berikutnya.</p><p>seungsik kembali dipanggil oleh seungwoo ke ruang rapat yang dulu mereka datangi bersama naeun. bedanya, hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat ini mengingat sejun sedang ada di kelasnya bersama chorong, pengajar tingkat lanjutnya. juga seungsik sudah memiliki tebakan tentang hal ini—walaupun sejun tidak mengalami perubahan mood yang berarti setidaknya selama seminggu ini. (lebih banyaknya ia di rumah, membuat seungsik semakin sensitif dengan perubahan mood si maltese.)</p><p>
  <em> les sejun sebentar lagi selesai. </em>
</p><p>“les sejun sebentar lagi selesai,” ujar seungwoo sesaat setelah pintu ruangan rapat itu ditutup dan yang lebih tua duduk di kursi di hadapan seungsik. “jujur sih, dari kita udah gak ada yang bisa diajarin lagi. sejun bener-bener berbakat, sik. dia bahkan udah bisa bikin resep sendiri tanpa bantuan.”</p><p>“oh ya?” sejun memang sering bercerita tentang resep apa saja yang dia buat di kelas lanjutannya, tapi seungsik selama ini mengira kalau sejun masih dibantu. toh, bukankah itu sebuah maksud dari kursus? tapi penemuan ini cukup mengagetkannya. “jadi marmalade tart kemaren itu bikinan dia sendiri? nggak dibantu sama sekali?”</p><p>seungwoo mengangguk. seungsik menyandarkan punggung pada kursi yang didudukinya, setengah tidak percaya.</p><p>“jadi… bisa dibilang, sih, sik. lesnya udah kelar. tapi gue tau apartemen lo nggak punya oven ataupun peralatan bikin kue lainnya, dan sayang banget kalau sejun nggak mengasah kemampuan terus menerus. jadi… sebenernya gue punya tawaran.”</p><p>“tawaran apa, bang?” tanya seungsik, tubuhnya kembali dicondongkan ke depan, mendengarkan seungwoo dengan begitu atentif. seakan tidak ingin kehilangan sepatah kata apapun.</p><p>“kalau lo gak keberatan dan sejun mau, gue mau ngajuin sejun jadi asisten gue kalau gue ada pesenan dessert. bukan ngajar, ya… jadi sejun aman kok,” ujar seungwoo, berusaha meyakinkan seungsik. “tapi kalau kalian mau nolak juga nggak apa-apa. soalnya gue tahu juga kalau tujuan awal lo sebenernya juga bukan buat ngursusin sejun, tapi juga sekalian nitipin dia, kan. berhubung kayaknya sekarang lo gak perlu nitipin dia lagi, gue rasa wajar aja kalau kalian nolak.”</p><p>kata-kata seungwoo membuat seungsik tertawa—sekaligus juga membuat wajah seungsik memerah. kalau dipikir dan diingat-ingat sekarang, rasanya dia jadi begitu malu. “sori ya, bang. lo gue jadiin pengganti petcare…”</p><p>yang juga, membuat seungwoo tertawa geli. “nggak apa-apa, sik,” ujar seungwoo sementara ia berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya. seungsik, jujur, jadi semakin malu. “toh, sejun nurut banget. kerjaan gue nggak berat sama sekali. plus, anaknya pinter lagi, cepet ngerti. makanya, gue ngajuin penawaran itu.”</p><p>seungsik berpikir sejenak. semua yang seungwoo katakan tentang keadaan sejun itu benar—hybrid maltese itu memang begitu berbakat kalau kreasi-kreasi sejun itu memang dibuat olehnya sendiri. seungsik sesungguhnya sangat tidak menyangka hal satu itu, sejun mendapatkan karir di bidang bakery. tapi, bohong juga kalau kenyataan bahwa sejun<em> lah </em> yang mendapat pekerjaan dibanding dirinya tidak menonjok ego seungsik walau sedikit. tapi, jika tidak dibiarkan, apartemennya memang tidak punya oven, ataupun tempat untuk itu.</p><p>kecuali…</p><p>“bang,” seungsik menatap seungwoo lurus-lurus. “kalau sejun ikut lo, dia bakal dapet kesempatan buat bikin resep-resep baru?”</p><p>seungwoo terlihat berpikir, kemudian menggeleng. “nggak, sih, sik. menu pesanan di sini udah fix dan kalau mau ngajuin menu baru, rada susah. masih rada senioritas… kenapa?”</p><p>“kalau gitu… gue kayaknya harus nolak, bang,” ujar seungsik, raut wajahnya apologetik. “sejun dari awal kepingin banget bikin varian yang beda, dan gue bisa liat gimana dia suka banget bisa ngelakuin itu sekarang. tapi, gue punya ide lain buat bikin sejun tetap bisa baking.”</p><p>“dan itu adalah…?”</p><p>ketika seungsik selesai mengemukakan idenya, senyum seungwoo merekah. “nggak masalah, sik. omong-omong, untuk salah satu hambatan lo, kayaknya gue bisa bantu.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> choi byungchan sepertinya selalu datang untuk menghujat </em>, pikir seungsik.</p><p>“udah make resep dari laki gua, oven laki gua juga diembat.”</p><p>seungsik melempar wajah byungchan dengan kain lap yang baru saja dia pakai untuk mengelap konter. “pertama, enak aja! ini semua resep sejun. kedua, laki lu emang mau beli oven baru. daripada jadi sampah gak jelas ditaruh di mana, mending gue beli.”</p><p>byungchan memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh cibiran, dan seungsik membalasnya dengan gestur mengancam akan mengheadlock yang lebih muda. untungnya, sebelum terjadi perkelahian lebih lanjut, seungwoo dan sejun keluar dari dapur bakery sembari tertawa-tawa. seungsik selama beberapa detik memandangi sejun yang terlihat begitu menawan dengan apron cokelatnya, dan seketika merasa sedih karena penampilan sejun yang seperti ini, kemungkinan, tidak akan diketahui orang. tidak kalau tidak ingin bisnis mereka gagal dan menghadapi kemungkinan sejun diasingkan.</p><p><em> ah </em> , seungsik menggelengkan kepala. <em> happy thoughts, happy thoughts. </em></p><p>“tempatnya lumayan, sik,” ujar seungwoo ketika seungwoo dan sejun sampai di depan konter. “kecil tapi nyaman. kerja bagus nemu tempat di sini… lo nemu dari mana?”</p><p>seungsik tertawa. “dapet bantuan dosen, bang. untungnya dapet harga miring juga, jadinya duitnya bisa gue beliin peralatan buat bikin minuman.” tangannya menggestur kepada belakang konter, setengah menunjukkan berjejer-jejer perlengkapan ala sebuah cafe.</p><p>“duit lo banyak ya, bang? dulu bilang tekor cuma sok ngomong tekor doang?” tuduh byungchan, sementara kepalanya bergerak demi melihat ke sekeliling ruangan.</p><p>“enak aja,” ujar seungsik tidak terima. “ini narik pinjaman dulu, minta tolong bokap. harus balik dalam waktu dua tahun, jadi lo sering-sering ke sini. ajak temen-temen seangkatan lo, chan.”</p><p>“kalau gitu, ini pakai nama lo atau nama bokap lo, sik?” tanya seungwoo, ingin tahu.</p><p>“nama gue, bokap cuma bantuin minjemin doang. semua ini total punya gue sama sejun,” ujarnya setengah bangga sembari menoleh pada sejun yang tersenyum sama lebarnya. “doain strawberry maltese bisa cuan, ya!”</p><p>seungwoo tertawa akan nama bakery yang didasarkan atas sejun itu. byungchan pun, yang sedari tadi menggerutu, ikut tersenyum.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>bohong kalau mereka tidak mengalami kesulitan sejak bakery ini dimulai, hingga sekarang dinilai sebagai salah satu bakery baru yang cukup populer. tapi sejun selalu membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik, menurut seungsik.</p><p>seperti sekarang. bakery, entah kenapa, sedang sepi—hanya ada dua-tiga pelanggan yang memilih untuk makan di tempat. sebuah hari yang lambat bagi bakery mereka, dan pastry-pastry mereka sama sekali tidak harus diisi ulang karena sedikitnya pembeli sepanjang hari ini. tapi sejun sedang sibuk di dapur, entah melakukan apa. kemungkinan besar ia sedang bereksperimen sesuatu, mengingat jika tidak ada pekerjaan yang mengharuskan sejun berada di dapur, berkutat dengan adonan, hybrid maltese itu akan berubah menjadi bentuk hewaninya dan berkeliling cafe untuk sekedar bermain-main.</p><p>seungsik sedang menyibukkan diri dengan neraca keuangan bakery ketika ponselnya itu membunyikan ringtone yang diset khusus untuk satu orang.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sejunie</b>
</p><p>
  <em> seungsikie!!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ayo ke dapur!!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungsik</b>
</p><p>
  <em> buat apa? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sejunie</b>
</p><p>
  <em> ke sini aja!!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> cepet!!!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>seungsik menghembuskan napas, kemudian tersenyum. sejun… <em> ada-ada saja. </em> mereka memang setuju untuk berkomunikasi via pesan singkat ponsel karena riskan untuk sejun mondar-mandir keluar-masuk dapur dengan bentuk manusianya, sehingga seungsiklah yang akan membawa semua batch baru kue-kue dari dapur. tapi, bukan berarti sejun bisa seenaknya memintanya ke dapur seperti ini ketika jam kerja, walaupun keadaan sedang sepi sekalipun (walaupun, tentu saja, seungsik akan luluh begitu saja ketika melihat wajah sejun yang penuh dengan raut permohonan).</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sejunie</b>
</p><p>
  <em> ayo, seungsikieeee </em>
</p><p>
  <em> aku tahu di luar lagi sepi! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>seungsik menggelengkan kepala. benar-benar.</p><p>tapi kalau didiamkan, sejun akan memborbardir ponselnya dengan berbagai pesan singkat, dan hal itu akan mengganggu ketenangan bakery. karena itu ia berusaha memasang wajah tegas sebelum berjalan menuju dapur. kalau sejun masih ingat, sebelum mereka menjadi partner bisnis yang setara, seungsik adalah pemiliknya—dan seungsik ingin mengingatkan tentang hal itu, kalau sejun masih tidak mengerti tentang salah satu klausa dari peraturan yang mereka buat: <em> tidak boleh bermain-main di bakery </em>.</p><p>“sejun?” ujar seungsik ketika ia membuka pintu dapur. “aku sudah bilang, kan, nggak boleh panggil aku kalau—itu apa?”</p><p>di depan seungsik, berdiri sejun dengan sebuah potongan kue berwarna cokelat kemerahan dengan krim putih di atasnya. “tart ubi!” ujarnya gembira, telinga anjingnya mengibas senang. “nggak boleh panggil kalau bukan hal penting—<em> tahu </em> . tapi… <em> aaaaa </em>.”</p><p>sejun menggesturkan seungsik untuk membuka mulut, dan kali ini, seungsik menurut. sepotong kecil tart ubi itu disuapkan kepadanya, dan seungsik mengunyahnya pelan-pelan, berusaha merasakan seluruh sensasinya. “ini ubi beneran?—aduh! jangan dicubit!”</p><p>“iya, lah!” dahi sejun berkerut, kesal karena diremehkan, namun hybrid maltese itu dengan cepat kembali riang. “gimana menurut seungsik? aku tadi masukin pala juga. enak?”</p><p>“enak.” jawaban seungsik mungkin bagi sebagian orang terlihat seperti usaha untuk membuat sejun senang, tapi seungsik sungguh-sungguh ketika ia berkata enak. kreasi sejun memang selalu enak. “gulanya pas untuk ukuran krim segini… coba aku minta yang nggak pakai krim?”</p><p>sejun menyuapinya sesuai yang seungsik minta.</p><p>“hm… tapi krimnya nggak cocok, sejunie,” ujarnya, tentu saja setelah menelan apa yang ada di mulut. membuat sejun sedikit cemberut, namun, “coba krimnya dikasih kelapa?”</p><p>“kelapa, ya…” sejun terlihat berpikir sejenak, dan kemudian mengangguk. “oke! seungsikie bisa kembali ke depan kalau gitu.”</p><p>“oke,” ujar seungsik sambil lalu sembari berjalan mundur keluar dari dapur. “dadah!” </p><p>“dadah!” ujar sejun yang kini mengacuhkan seungsik dan terlihat sibuk dengan catatan kecil yang berisi eksperimen resepnya. bahkan, hybrid maltese itu melambaikan tangan seakan ia tidak lagi membutuhkan keberadaan seungsik lagi—kurang ajar, pikir seungsik sambil tersenyum sementara ia kembali berjalan ke kasir yang tidak memiliki perubahan apapun sejak sebelum ditinggalkan.</p><p>
  <em> hari ini memang benar-benar hari yang lambat. </em>
</p><p>tangan seungsik dimasukkan ke dalam saku apron tanpa berpikir, dan tanpa ia sangka, ada sebuah kemasan plastik yang tiba-tiba bermanifestasi di sana. kala ia mengeluarkan kemasan plastik tersebut, ada tawa yang ingin keluar dari bibir seungsik… karena ia jelas tahu apa isi dari kemasan plastik bening tersebut dan dari mana asalnya. dari bakerynya sendiri, dan dari paduan warna pink dan putih kekuningan yang menjadi warna dari cangkang kue yang berasal dari perancis itu, seungsik tahu benar apa jenis dan rasanya, dan siapa yang dengan lihai dan diam-diam memasukkan itu pada kantung apronnya.</p><p>makarun dengan rasa strawberry shortcake.</p><p>seungsik terkekeh geli.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>seungsikie</b>
</p><p>
  <em> sejunie… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sejunie</b>
</p><p>
  <em> :p </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>your kudos and comments are very much appreciated! &lt;3 salam sejunie blep.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>